Melinda Bagman
Melinda Bagman Graduated Slytherin This character belongs to Bond_em7 History Melinda Grace Bagman is the youngest in her family, and some days the age difference between she and the rest of her siblings felt like more than it really was. Melinda had always hoped that Charity would be the one to witness her first magical display-- much like with Mark and Thomas, but Charity had already gone off to Hogwarts when it happened. Melinda was five (Charity was a third year already by that time) and her mother had fixed hotdogs for lunch and then gotten distracted by one of her. It wasn't quite warm enough for her and she wanted it warmer, which made it get really hot and explode all over the kitchen and all over Melinda. She'd known her whole family was magic, but magic of her own startled her a lot, and despite her mother's reassurance that it was normal, Melinda did her best to suppress further magic. However, this suppression only led to further magical displays of increasing intensity. She was told it meant she would make a very powerful witch someday, but Melinda was too nervous to want to believe that. Melinda grew up idolizing her sister Charity, and got a lot of pampering from her. However, Melinda was only three when Charity left for Hogwarts, but whenever she returned on breaks, the two were inseparable. Melinda found that even if she tried to get close to Faith, Faith didn't seem to want to get to know her, and Mark didn't seem to care much either. So she really clung to her mother, and could easily be described as a "Mommy's Girl." She wants to try to get to know her siblings and has tried to get to know them better when they come home...but usually ends up spending most of her time with Charity anyway. RP History Melinda has become quite an artist, working hard to learn to sketch, draw, and paint. She enjoys it very much, and it pretty good. She's also befriended a unicorn named she calls 'Princes'. The unicorn is obviously an adult, but is golden in color and acts as her guardian or familiar. She learned a bit of wandlore and Care of Magical Creatures to help make her own wand. She helped do the research and Princess gave her unicorn hair for the core. Mr. Ollivander crafted a mix of Chestnut and Rowan woods to hold it, and the result is a wand that is innately bound to Melinda and extra-special in her hands. Since the unicorn hair was given, it provides extra-flexibility and a bit more power than other unicorn-core wands. The Chestnut gives extra power over creatures (called a critter's wands), and works especially well for those who tame and breed creatures. The Rowan renders defensive charms especially strong and difficult to break, and gives an edge in duels with other wand types. It also only works with those who are clear-headed and the pure-hearted. Overall the wand suits Melinda perfectly, and she loves it. Personality Melinda is naturally sweet, but being the youngest of her family, Melinda grew up rather spoiled, by both her parents and by Charity. Idolizing Charity has given Melinda the desire to follow rules, like her sister, as well as frowning upon rule-breaking. She has strict values, and likes to stick to social norms, being a bit outspoken when others aren't. Additionally, being the youngest, she's learned to get what she wants from people, whether through her natural beauty, cunning and wit, or manipulations. She's perfected the art of batting her eyes at people, and looking cute. It nearly always works on Charity, and usually works on her parents. Appearance Melinda has brown eyes like most of her family, and the same brown hair of her sisters. Her eyes are quite expressive, and, like the rest of her family, she loves to smile. Her eyes are usually full of fun, until you do something out of the ordinary, and then you might get a rather judgmental look from her, or if she wants something, her eyes carry that glint of manipulation. Her face claim was Mackenzie Aladjem. Now her model is Summer Glau. Melinda_6th_Year3.jpg Melinda_6th_Year5.jpg Melinda_6th_Year6.jpg Melinda_6th_Year1.jpg Friends Family |-|Immediate Family= *Charity: Charity is eight years older than Melinda, but Melinda has always idolized her older sister. She loves her oldest sister like no one else. *Thomas: At five years older, there's enough of an age difference that Melinda doesn't know her oldest brother very well. She knows that he gets along well with Mark (because while Thomas is at Hogwarts, that was all she ever heard from Mark). Thomas and Melinda aren't close, but don't hate each other. *Faith: Melinda doesn't understand her sister. Since Faith never seemed to take any interest in her, Melinda usually hung out with her Mum instead. Melinda acts very carefully around Faith, because she doesn't understand her, and doesn't want to make her mad. Since her sister was sorted into Slytherin, she's slightly scared of her. *Mark: Since Mark always seemed more interested in hanging out with Thomas, Melinda never got close to Mark, either. Despite him being the closest in age to her, the siblings don't have a close bond. |-|Friends= Not yet at Hogwarts Trivia * Melinda: means "Black and Beautiful" * Grace: means "God's favor" O.W.Ls Melinda doesn't tend to study much, though she did a bit before her O.W.Ls, and her wandwork is outstanding. Even so she didn't expect to score quite this high... *Care of Magical Creature - O *Charms - O *Transfiguration - O *Defense Against the Dark Arts - O *Potions - EE *Herbology - EE *Muggle Studies - A *History of Magic - P Sketchbook Melinda's always drawing, doodling, and skecthing. She loves it, so I thought as I go I would keep track of her skectchbook and things that heppen in her life through the art she draws. Personal Sketches Melinda's Crayon Drawing.jpg|Her Family Melinda's Hogwarts Drawing.jpg|Hogwarts Melinda's Mom and Dad.jpg|Her Parents Melinda's Charity.jpg|Charity Cooper.jpg|Thomas Melinda's Faith.jpg|Faith Melinda's Mark.jpg|Mark Hayleynew.jpg|What She Hopes to Look Like Melinda's Golden Unicorn.jpg|Golden Unicorn Melinda's Doodle.jpg|Doodle Melinda's Bird Painting.jpg|Intelligence Without Ambition Melinda's Snake and Eagle Fighting.jpg|Snake and Eagle Fighting Melinda's Self Sketch.jpg|Decisions Melinda's Self Ravenclaw Drawing.jpg|Wanting Ravenclaw Melinda's Dark Mark Sketch.jpg|Dark Mark Sketch Melinda's Joan Arcrow Sketch.jpg|Joan Arcrow Melinda's Skye Saxilby Sketch.jpg|Skye Saxilby Melinda's Mal Sketch.jpg|Mal Melinda's John Sketch.png|John Roger Animal Artwork Melinda's Beagle.jpg|Beagle Melinda's Cougar.jpg|Cougar Melinda's Sparrow.jpg|Sparrow Melinda's Eagle.jpg|Eagle Melinda's Minnow.jpg|Minnow Melinda's Salmon.jpg|Salmon Melinda's Lizard.jpg|Lizard Melinda's Snake.jpg|Snake (Adder) Melinda's Crocodile.jpg|Crocodile Melinda's Niffler.jpg|Niffler Melinda's Dragon2.jpg|Dragon Other sketches Melinda's Ice Cream.jpg|Ice Cream Melinda's Butterflies.jpg|Butterflies Melinda's Silver Unicorn.jpg|Unicorn Melinda's Troll.jpg|Troll Melinda's Tropical Resort.jpg|Island Melinda's Bird.jpg|Bird Melinda's Dolls.jpg|Doll Melinda's Dragon.jpg|Dragon Melinda's Lake.jpg|Lake Melinda's Beach Umbrellas.jpg|Beach Umbrellas Melinda's Beach.jpg|Beach Sketch Melinda's Beach Shells.jpg|Seashells Melinda's Beach Sunset.jpg|Sunset Melinda's Firey Unicorn Sketch.jpg|Firey Unicorn Melinda's Whomping Willow Sketch.jpg|Whomping Willow Class Notes Melinda's Broomstick Sketch.jpg|Broomstick Melinda's Wingardium Leviosa Sketch.jpg|Levitation Melinda's Lumos Sketch.jpg|Lumos! Melinda's Shield Charm Sketch.jpg|Shield Charm Melinda's Gillyweed Sketch.jpg|Gillyweed Melinda's Devils Snare Sketch.jpg|Devil's Snare Melinda's Potion's Lab.jpg|Sketch for Potions Melinda's Fire Spell Sketch.png|Fire Spell Melinda's Mouse Transformation Sketch.jpg|Mouse Transformation Melinda's Transfiguration Note Sketch.png|Transfiguration Notes File:Melinda's Ravenclaw Diadem.jpg|Ravenclaw's Diadem Paintings Melinda's Garden Painting.jpg|Garden Melinda's Lily Field Painting.jpg|Lily's Melinda's Hogwarts.jpg|Hogwarts Melinda's Willa Painting.jpg|Willa Prince Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:August Birthday Category:English Category:Bagman Family Category:Bondem7's chars Category:Left Handed Category:Slytherin Category:Infected Category:INTJ Category:Graduated Character Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Born in England Category:Animagus Category:Exotics